Vriisia
Nordmarkin, Vriisinmaan ja Frankian Yhdistynyt Kuningaskunta (vrs. Den Forenet Kongrik von Nordmark, Vrïskland og Frankia, eng. The United Kingdom of Nordmark, Friskland and Francia), eli Vriisia '''tai '''Vriisinmaa, on käyttäjän Mehtu luoma valtio Pohjois-Euroopassa, joka on tähän mennessä esiintynyt vain valtiopelissä numero 15. Maa kuuluu alueellisesti Pohjois-Eurooppaan. Se on Jeylannin pohjoisnaapuri, Kirjalan etelänaapuri ja Walschteinin länsinaapuri. Lisäksi se on landlockannut Hungarialle kuuluvan Berliinin kaupungin. Vriisian valtio syntyi, kun kolme kuningaskuntaa yhdistyi 1600-luvun lopulla. Tämän jälkeen valtio on menettänyt hiukan alueitaan, eniten Kirjalalle, mutta valtio porskuttaa edelleen vahvana. Historia Esihistoria Vriisinmaan alueilla, tai ainakin sen kuivilla rantakaistaleilla ja korkeilla hiekka-alueilla, on asuttu jo kymmenientuhansien vuosien ajan. Hagan läheltä, Etelä-Vriisinmaalta löydetyt jäänteet Neandertalinihmisestä on arvioitu yli 200 000 vuotta vanhoiksi. Asutus lienee kuitenkin ollut vain tilapäistä. Ensimmäiset pysyvät asukkaat olivat jääkauden metsästäjiä. Heistä on jäänyt todisteina piikivestä tehtyjä kirveitä ja nuolenkärkiä. Myös ensimmäinen kanootti on peräisin tältä ajalta (9000 eaa.). Jääkauden jälkeen alueella asui useitakin eri heimoja. Ensimmäiset maanviljelijät saapuivat alueelle noin vuoden 5300 eaa. tienoilla. Tästä ovat todisteena ovat Amrachtin sekä Devos-Eerenin hautalöydöt ja jäljet maatiloista. Tämä kulttuuri ei kuitenkaan pystynyt levittäytymään kovin laajalle Vriisian alueille ja lopulta n. 4500 eaa. maanviljelijäkulttuuri hävisi väliaikaisesti. Tämän jälkeen vuoden 4100 eaa. tienoilla alettiin rakentaa esihistorian merkittävimpiä muistomerkkejä, hautakammioiksi rakennetut megaliitteja. Tämä kulttuuri hävisi vuoden 3900 eaa. jälkeen. Alueen ensimmäinen pyörä on peräisin noin vuodelta 2200 eaa. Tähän aikaan myös työstettiin ensimmäistä kertaa metallia, kuten läntisen Ehon alueelta löydetyt kivialasimet ja kupariset tikarit osoittavat. Metallin työstäminen yleistyi noin vuoden 2000 eaa. tienoilla pronssikauden alkaessa. Tämän seurauksena Vriisinmaa vaurastui, sillä todennäköisesti sen lävitse kulki tärkeä kauppareitti Itämeren ja Skandinavian suuntaan. Roomalaisten vallan aika Roomalaiset saapuivat pohjoiseurooppaan noin vuoden 100 eaa. tienoilla ja valloittivat silloisen Vriisinmaan. Se taas jaettiin kolmeen Rooman valtakunnan provinssiin. Eteläisin Vriisinmaa liitettiin Galliaan, Keski-Vriisinmaa Germaniaan ja pohjoisimmat alueet muodostivat oman provinssinsa, Nordmarkin. Roomalaisten aikana rakennettiin ensimmäiset kaupungit, joista tunnetuimpia olivat Devosia (Devos), Santa Sofia (San Sofia) ja Citta Gladium (Gladtown) Roomalainen kulttuuri vaikutti Vriisinmaata asuttaneisiin vriiseihin suuresti: tulvien varalle pystytetyiltä kummuilta sekä hautakentiltä on löydetty roomalaisia käyttöesineitä ja kolikoita, mikä viittaa vilkkaaseen kaupankäyntiin vriisien ja roomalaisten välillä. Kirjallisista lähteistä tiedetään myös, että jotkut vriisit palvelivat Rooman armeijassa. Palvelusaikansa jälkeen he toivat siten kotiinsa mukanaan roomalaista kulttuuria ja tapoja. Myös provinssijako vaikutti Vriisinmaahan valtavasti. Vaikka kaikki Vriisinmaan asukkaat olivat alkuperältään vriisejä, on myöhempien tutkimuksien perusteella voitu selvittää vriisien jakaantuneen provinssien mukaan kolmeksi kansaksi: Gallian frankkeihin, Germanian vriiseihin ja Nordmarkin germaaneihin.https://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alankomaiden_historia Kuningaskuntien aika Kansainvaellusten ja osaksi niistä seuranneen Rooman valtakunnan luhistumisen jälkeen Vriisinmaan alue oli edelleen jakaantuneena kolmeen osaan. Vriisit asuttivat keskiosan rannikkoalueita, germaanit alueen itä- ja pohjoisosaa ja frankit etelää. Pikkuhiljaa eri kansat alkoivat yhdistyä kreivi- ja herttuakunniksi ja lopulta suuremmiksi kuningaskunniksi. Vriisien muodostaman Vriisian kuningaskunnan pääkaupunkina toimi vastikään perustettu Evanloun kaupunki ja frankkien Frankian kuningaskunnan keskus oli Paris. Germaanit olivat jakaantuneet useampaankin kuningaskuntaan, joista suurimpia olivat Germania, Jutland ja Dänska. 1500-luvun lopulla alkoi muodostua suunnitelmia kuningaskuntien yhdistämisestä. Aluksi yhdistyivät Jutlandin ja Dänskan kuningaskunnat muodostaen historiallisen Nordmarkin valtakunnan. Myöhemmin valtakuntaan liittyi useampia kuningaskuntia etelämpää. Tämä oli kuitenkin epävirallinen valtio ja sen rajat olivat erittäin häilyväiset. Saman historiallisen kuningaskunnan sisällä asuvat ihmiset saattoivat olla täysin eri mieltä, missä valtiossa he asuivat. Heinäkuun lopussa 1611 ihmiset alkoivat osoittaa mieltään Nordmarkin silloista kuningasta, Elbert II vastaan. Kansa ei ollut tyytyväinen hänen tapaansa johtaa maata ja kun Elbert II vihjaisi luopuvansa kruunusta ja antavansa tämän pojalleen Carl Friedrich IV:lle, kansa raivostui entistä enemmän. Kaikki huipentui kuninkaan ja tämän perheen salamurhaan 3. elokuuta. Tätä seurasi Nordmarkin valtakunnan hajoaminen kolmeksi suureksi kuningaskunnaksi: Nordmarkiksi, Vriisinmaaksi ja Frankiaksi. Nämä sotivat aluksi keskenään, mutta rauhoittuivat pian elämään omaa elämäänsä välittämättä toisista. Yhdistynyt Kuningaskunta Kului 50 rauhallista vuotta kolmen kuningaskunnan välillä. Uudet tuulet olivat alkaneet puhaltaa ja Vriisinmaa ehdottikin Nordmarkille ja Francialle yhdistymistä suureksi valtioksi. Aluksi ideasta ei innostuttu kun muisteltiin Nordmarkin valtakunnan aikoja, mutta lopulta monta vuotta kestäneiden neuvotteluiden jälkeen päästiin yhteisymmärrykseen. Valtion nimeksi tuli Nordmarkin, Vriisinmaan ja Francian Yhdistynyt Kuningaskunta, jota tosin ajan säästämisen vuoksi voi kutsua ihan vain Novriaksi. Novrian kuningaskunnan asiat lähtivätkin heti alkuun nousuun. Vriisinmaalla pitkään valtaa pitänyt Elgenin suku nousi valtaan myös Novriassa ja kuninkaaksi nimettiin Atos I. Hänen vaikutus valtioon oli välitön. Nopeasti Novria alkoi nousta maailmankartalle. Kaupunkeja kunnostettiin, ihmiset alkoivat saada parempia töitä ja parempaa koulutusta. Perustettiinpa Devosiin sen ajan suurin koululaitos, joka nimettiin myöhemmin kuningas Atos I mukaan Elgen-kouluksi. Kirjalalaisten maihinnousu Tuoreen Novrian onni ei kestänyt vuosisataakaan ennen kuin alueitaan jo Skandinaviassa laajentanut Kirjala iski silmänsä Kanaalin toiselle puolelle. Vuonna 1746 Kirjalan joukot työntyivät Calaisiin ja suuntasivat siitä nopeasti Parisiin, Devosiin ja aina Evanlouhun saakka. Novrialaiset taistelivat vastaan minkä pystyivät, mutta Kirjala oli monin verroin vahvempi. Vuoteen 1753 mennessä koko Novrian alue oli kirjalalaisten hallussa. Aluetta alettiin jälleen kutsua vain Vriisinmaaksi, mistä erityisesti pohjoisen germaanit eivät pitäneet yhtään. Tästä seurasi itsenäisyysaatteiden aikanakin tunnettu kausi, jolloin moni Vriisinmaan osa halusi päästä eroon Kirjalasta ja Vriisinmaasta. Aika kului ja pikkuhiljaa Kirjalan kiinnostus Vriisinmaan alueisiin hiipui ja lopulta alueelle annettiin itsenäisyys vuonna 1806. Valtiosta tuli kuitenkin vahva Kirjalan liittolainen. Taistelu Itämeren herruudesta Vaikka Vriisia olikin jo pitkän aikaa ollut itsenäinen valtio ja pohjoisilla alueilla oli jälleen enemmän sananvaltaa, herätti moni asia tyytymättömyttä. Vriisinmaalainen kuningas, maan hallintoelimet Frankiassa ja muutenkin eteläisempien osien vauraus verrattuna Dänskaan ja Jutlandiin suorastaan ärsyttivät germaanikansaa. Elokuussa 1842 Jutlandin ja Dänskan provinssit antoivat itsenäisyyden julistuksensa ja muodostivat Dänskan kuningaskunnan portiksi Pohjanmeren ja Itämeren välille. Tämä ei suututtanut pelkästään Vriisiaa vaan myös Kirjalan, jolla oli merkittäviä satamakaupunkeja Itämerellä. Itsenäisyyttä ei siis tunnustettu, mutta Dänska alkoi upottaa laivoja, jotka yrittivät luvatta päästä Itämerelle. Kesäkuussa 1844 Kirjala julisti sodan Dänskalle ja veti Vriisian mukaansa liittolaisena. Yhdessä nämä hyökkäsivät molemmilta puolilta Dänskaa saartaen sen kokonaan. Dänska antautuikin nopeasti. Seuraava riitelyn aihe oli, kumpi saisi Dänskan alueet. Kirjalan mielestä ne kuuluivat ehdottomasti Kirjalalle, sillä hehän sodan aloittivat. Vriisia taas oli toista mieltä. Käytiin pitkiä neuvotteluita eikä yhteisymmärrykseen meinattu päästä millään. Lopulta Kirjalan heitettyä uhkaus, että jos aluetta ei luovutettaisi rauhanomaisesti, se otettaisiin haltuun väkivaltaisin keinoin, nöyrtyi Vriisia ja luovutti Dänskan Kirjalalle lukuunottamatta sen pohjoisinta osaa. Teollistuminen ja talouden kasvu Sotiminen Kirjalaa ja Dänskaa vastaan oli ajan mittaa köyhdyttänyt Vriisiaa merkittävästi. Heikko talous ei edes antanut valtiolle mahdollisuuksia osallistua muiden maiden väliseen siirtomaataisteluun. Muutos talouteen oli kuitenkin edessäpäin. Kirjalassa alkanut teollistuminen vaikutti pikkuhiljaa kanaalin toisella puolella. Ensimmäinen koneistettu kangastehdas avattiin Bravagin linnoituskaupungissa vuonna 1823 ja sieltä teollinen vallankumous levisi myös pohjoisemmaksi Vriisiaa. Myös järjestelmällisempi maanviljelys aloitettiin tuohon aikaan. Etelässä perustettiin suuria viinitarhoja ja viljapellot peittivät Vriisinmaata. Myös hedelmiä viljeltiin ja erityisesti omenat olivat suuressa suosiossa. Hagan kaupungista lähti tulppaanin kasvatus leviämään idemmäksi Seelantiin ja Kaspiaan. Vriisia alkoi lopulta päästä jaloilleen. 1800-luvun lopulla vedettiin Devosin ja Bruxellin välille Vriisian ensimmäinen rautatie ja myöhemmin sitä laajennettiin kattamaan reitit Calaisin, Parisin, Devosin, Bruxellin ja Evanloun välille. Nykyään junaverkko on koko maan laajuinen ja junalla pääsee maassa lähes mihin tahansa. Vuosina 1885-87 valtio solmi suuria kauppasopimuksia Euroopan ulkopuolella sijaitseviin valtioihin kuten Pakistadiin, Kortaliaan, San Theodorosiin ja Gualadoriinhttp://fi.valtiopeli.wikia.com/wiki/Gualador#Teollistuminen. Khalifornian kanssa oltiin käyty kauppaa jo muutama vuosi ennen tätä. Sopimukset takasivat Novrialle hyvät vientimahdollisuudet, mutta myös tuonti lisääntyi. Kortalia ja Pakistad toivat Novriaan teen, Gualador ja San Theodoros hedelmät. Khalifornia oli tärkeä kumppani sen öljyvarojen ja sotilaallisen mahdin vuoksi. Suuri maailmansota Vuoden 1927 alussa Khalifornia julisti sodan pahasti velkaiselle Walschteinille. Aluksi tämän ajateltiin olevan vain pieni sota Walschteinin ja Khalifornian välillä, mutta tilanne eskaloitui nopeasti. Valtioiden keskenään solmimat sopimukset vetivät, dominopalikoiden tapaan, yhä uusia valtioita mukaan sotaan. Näin kävi myös Vriisialle. Sodan alusta saakka Vriisialla oli hiukan kuumat paikat Walschteinin naapurivaltiona, mutta onnistui pysymään sodan alun (vuodet 1927-1931) helposti puolueettomana. Tämän jälkeen sekin vedettiin mukaan kun maan liittolaisen, Kirjalan, täytyi päästä maitse Walschteinin rajalle. Pian myös Vriisian maalla käytiin suuria taisteluita. Kirjala, joka oli joutunut perääntymään Vriisiasta kohdistaakseen hyökkäyksensä muualle, jätti Vriisian Germanian täysin suojattomaksi ja huhtikuussa 1935 Walschteinin joukot vyöryivät Berliiniin valloittaen sen. Apua tuli onneksi nopeasti, kun Hungaria saapui Germanian alueelle marraskuussa samana vuonna. Yhteistuumin Vriisia ja Hungaria saivat karkotettua walschteinilaiset maasta, mutta Hungaria vaati vastalahjaksi kärsimistään tappioista Berliinin kaupungin. Tähän pyyntöön oli suostuttava. Vriisia julistautui lopulta puolueettomaksi toukokuussa 1940. Tämä tietysti herätti hiukan närää Kirjalassa, joka olisi taas halunnut päästä maitse Walschteiniin. Maailmansota päättyi kolmisen vuotta myöhemmin Walschteinin ja Kyporian antautumiseen sekä Kortalian ja Pakistadin suurhyökkäyksiin.http://fi.valtiopeli.wikia.com/wiki/Kyporia#Kyporia_sodassa http://fi.valtiopeli.wikia.com/wiki/Gualador#Suuri_Maailmansota Sodan jälkeen, talouden kasvu Suuren maailmansodan päätyttyä kaivattiin Vriisiassa suuria muutoksia. Se sai pieniä sotakorvauksia Walschteinilta kärsimistään menetyksistä Berliinin valloituksen aikoihin, mutta niillä ei kuitattu koko sodalla menetettyä rahamäärää. Myös vienti takkuili muiden valtioiden köyhdyttyä maailmansodassa. Vuonna 1951 tehtiin perustuslakiin muutos, jossa taattiin kansalle enemmän valtaa. Samalla uusittiin maan aluejakoa, jonka seurauksena Luoteis-Vriisiaan syntyi pienelle saarelle Lintusaaren provinssi, jonka asukasluku on nykyäänkin vain huimat 850 000. Kun muidenkin maiden talous alkoi pikkuhiljaa elpymään, nousi Vriisiakin pohjamudista. Maanviljelyä ja teollisuutta tehostettiin ja julkisia palveluita parannettiin. Rakennettiin uusia koululaitoksia ja sairaaloita ja ihmiset saivat parempia työpaikkoja. Yritettiinpä Vriisian turismiakin saada kasvuun mainostamalla maan värikästä historiaa sekä historiallisia muistomerkkejä ja maisemia. Maantiede Vriisia rajoittuu lännessä Pohjanmereen, etelässä Jeylantiin, idässä Walschteiniin ja pohjoisessa Itämereen sekä Kirjalaan. Nordmarkin pääkaupunki on Evanloun ja muita suuria kaupunkeja ovat Devos, Emmetown, San Sofia ja Porthgam. Suurin osa Vriisiasta on alankoa ja maan länsiosissa on jopa syvännettä ja maan pinta alempana kuin meren pinta. Suurinta osaa maa-alasta käytetään maanviljelyyn tai laidunmaana, mutta myös metsiä on paljon. Valtion huikeista korkeuseroista kertoo se, että korkein kohta, Møllhït (Myllymäki) kohoaa vain 694 metrin korkeuteen. Vuorikiipeily ei siis ole kovinkaan suosittu harrastus. Ilmasto Novriassa saadaan suurimmaksi osaksi nauttia lauhkeasta meri-ilmastosta. Talvet ovat viileitä ja kesät lämpimiä. Lunta sataa harvoin koko maassa, eikä se pohjoisimmillakaan alueilla yleensä pysy maassa kolmeakymmentä päivää pidempään. Talvisin lämpötila laskee alimmillaan -5 °C ja kesällä on parhaimmillaan 25-30 °C. Hallinto ja politiikka Monarkki Vriisian valtionpäämiehenä toimii monarkki, kuningas tai kuningatar, jonka poliittinen valta on käytännössä rajaton. Monarkin apuna ja kansan oikeuksien turvana on kuitenkin olemassa kolmieliminen parlamentti, joka voi kumota, lykätä tai puoltaa monarkin päätöksiä. Ensisijaisesti monarkin tehtävänä on edustaa koko Vriisian kuningaskuntaa ja hyväksyä parlamentin ehdotuksia sekä antaa omia päätöksiä parlamentin käsiteltäväksi ennen niiden toimeenpanoa. Myös kaikki lakiesitykset käyvät ensin monarkin hyväksyttävänä ennen niiden käyttöönottoa. Monarkilla on myös erikoisvaltuudet hajottaa parlamentti ja julistaa uudet vaalit, mutta tämä voi tapahtua vain jos jokin seuraavista kodista täyttyy: * parlamentin elimet eivät tule toimeen keskenään * monarkki ei tule toimeen parlamentin jonkin elimen kanssa * monarkki ei ole tyytyväinen parlamentin toimintatapoihin Parlamentti Vriisian hallinnollinen elin on kolmieliminen parlamentti, johon valitaan tietty määrä edustajia kansan keskuudesta. Parlamentin ensisijainen tehtävä on toimia monarkin tukena ja tämän vallan rajoitteena ja päättää asioista tämän kanssa. Parlamentilla on myös tehtävä toimia kansan oikeuksien turvana ja kuunnella kansaa demokraattisesti tarvittaessa. Parlamentti jakautuu elimiin, joita ovat hallitus (Regering), kuninkaallinen neuvosto (Regal Senat) ja eduskunta (Folketinget). Kansalaiset äänestävät jäsenet eduskuntaan, mutta neuvoston jäsenet päättää monarkki itse. Hallitus koostuu ministereistä, jotka ovat ylempiä virkamiehiä Vriisian ministeriössä. Parlamentin elimet Eduskunta Neuvosto Hallinnollinen jako Vriisia jakautuu neljääntoista pronvinssiin, jotka ovat maan alueellisia hallinnollisia yksiköitä ja toimivat hallintokerroksena kuntien ja maan hallituksen välillä.https://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alankomaiden_provinssit Niillä on kuitenkin hyvin vähän valtaa kuningaskunnan hallituksessa. Niillä ei esimerkiksi ole omaa lainsäädäntöoikeutta eivätkä ne voi tehdä säädöksiä. Provinsseja koskevan lainsäädännön mukaan niiden päätehtävä on rakentaa ja ylläpitää alueen infrastruktuuria ja tämän lisäksi tukea julkista liikennettä, koulutusta, tutkimusta sekä uusien projektien ja yritysten innovointia.https://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ranskan_aluehallinto#Teht.C3.A4v.C3.A4t Provinssin hallinnon muodostaa provinsiaalinen neuvosto, jonka johtajana toimii yleensä jonkin vanhan aatelissuvun pää. Aatelistoa maassa ei varsinaisesti enää ole, mutta yleensä provinssin johtajuus on edelleen perinnöllistä ja pysyy näin ollen suvussa. Vanhojen aatelissukujen jäseniä on myös esimerkiksi kuninkaallisessa neuvostossa. Talous Yleistä Vriisian rahayksikkö on kruunu (VKR, krona), joka jakautuu 100 äyriin (øre). Vriisian kruunua on saatavilla 1, 2 ja 5 kruunun kolikoina ja 10, 20, 50, 100, 250 ja 500 kruunun seteleinä. Äyrejä on saatavilla 5, 10, 20, 50 ja 75 äyrin kolikoina. Vriisian liiketoiminta on hyvin vientipainoitteista. Tärkeimpiin vientituottaisiin kuuluvat mm. erilaiset maataloustuotteet kuten viljat ja viljatuotteet, maito ja maitotuotteet, liha ja lihatuotteet sekä kalat ja viini. Maa on myös teollistunut nopeasti alun kankeuden jälkeen ja nykyään valtio on tunnettu mm. elektroniikkajätti 7Yearsista ja automerkki Tessasta. Vriisia pumppaa myös öljyä Pohjanmerellä, mutta sen osuus maan taloudesta on minimaalinen. Maatalous Vriisia on yksi Euroopan tärkeimmistä maataloustuottajista. Maataloudella ei ole enää entisenlaista merkitystä kansantaloudelle, mutta se muodostaa yhä suurimman osan viennistä. Maasta viedään esimerkiksi erilaisia viinejä ja juustoja, viljatuotteita ja lihaa. Vehnää, ohraa, kauraa ja ruista viljellään suuria määriä pääasiassa Pohjois-Gimessä ja Ehossa sekä maan itäisimmissä osissa, mutta toki myös muualla. Juureksia, kuten punajuurta, perunaa ja sokerijuurikasta, kasvatetaan viileämmillä alueilla maan pohjoisemmissa osissa. Hedelmiä kasvatetaan paljon maan eri puolilla. Esimerkiksi Seelanti ja Vallonia ovat tunnettuja omenoistaan. Viiniä viljellään maan eteläosissa historiallisen Frankian kuningaskunnan alueilla ja viinien kokonaistuotannossa Vriisia on heti Jeylannin, Azzurrian ja Kyporian jälkeen neljännellä sijalla. Eniten viiniä tuotetaan Pohjois-Gimessä ja ainoastaan sen itäisimmän osan, Champagnean, viinejä saa kutsua samppanjaksi. Karjataloudessa nauta on tärkein tuotantoeläin. Maito- ja lihatuotteet ovat tärkeitä maataloustuotteita koko maassa. Myös sikoja, lampaita ja vuohia kasvatetaan. Vuohen- ja lampaanmaidosta valmistetaan hienoimpia vriisiläisiä juustoja.https://fi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ranska#Talous Verotus Nordmark on niin sanottu veroparatiisi, eli verotus on hyvin alhaista. 45% verorahoista menee valtiolle, 25% läänille ja 20% kunnalle. Läänin ja kunnan tehtävänä on on verorahoilla kustantaa ilmainen koulutus, terveydenhuolto ja harrastusmahdollisuudet. Liikenne Nordmarkissa on yhteensä n. 100 lentopaikkaa, joista parikymmentä on suurempia lentoasemia. Suurimmat ja tärkeimmät lentoasemat sijaitsevat Olestadissa, Malmissa, Køpenhavn, Uppsalassa, Gøtenburgissa ja Tråndheimissa. Rautateitä Nordmarkissa on n. 12 000 kilometriä. Lukuisten salmentakaisten alueiden vuoksi Nordmarkissa on myös kahdeksan suurta rautatiesiltaa. Seitsemän näistä Dänskassa ja Vriisinmaalla, yksi Oolannissa. Tärkeimpiä satamia ovat Olestadin, Malmin, Køpenhavnin, Gøtenburgin, Tråndheimin, Kalmarin, Esbergin ja Bergin satamat. Nordmarkin yleisen tieverkon pituus on vähän alle 80 000 kilometriä. Suurin osa teistä on maksullisia ja suuria moottoriteitä on vain muutama. Autoliikennettä onkin pyritty vähentämään huomattavasti. Nordmarkin joukkoliikenne on hyvin järjestetty. Useimmissa paikoissa junaan ja linja-autoon pääsee samalla lipulla. Juna on nopeampi, eikä kaikkialle ole linja-autoreittejä, mutta toisaalta ihan joka paikkaan ei pääse junallakaan, joten tällöin bussi on parempi vaihtoehto. Lautat liikennöivät Dänskassa, Vriisinmaalla ja Oolannissa. Väestö Lokakuussa 2018 Nordmarkin väkiluvuksi mitattiin n. 28,7 miljoonaa asukasta. Edellisenä vuonna tehdyn laskelman mukaan 89,4 prosenttia väestöstä oli syntyperäisiä nordmarkilaisia, muita eurooppalaisia oli 7,7 prosenttia (erityisesti franklandilaisia, esmarilaisia, konstantinopolilaisia ja saksimaalaisia) ja muita kuin eurooppalaisia vajaa kolme prosenttia (erityisesti khalifornialaisia, valualaisia ja kortalialaisia). Kielet Nordmarkissa virallinen kieli on [[Vriisin kieli|vriisi (vrïsk taal)]], ja sitä puhuu äidinkielenään lähes 95 prosenttia maan väestöstä. Muita alueittain puhuttavia kieliä ovat mm. Vriisinmaalla graeezi ja boezi, Dänskassa saksa ja Oolannissa vriisiin ja vanhoihin murteisiin pohjautuva sveeri (sverig sprek). Tällä ei kuitenkaan ole maassa virallisen kielen asemaa. Uskonnot Vuonna 2017 tehdyn laskelman mukaan 67,8 prosenttia Nordmarkin väestöstä kuuluu skandinaavis-katottomaan kirkkoon. Vain 18% kristityistä kuitenkin pitää Jumalaa tärkeässä asemassa elämässään, mikä on huima ero 30 vuoden takaiseen tutkimukseen, jossa kristittyjä oli 83% ja heistä jopa 46% piti Jumalaa tärkeänä. Lukujen ennustetaan laskevan entisestään, mutta lähtevän kyllä nousuunkin aikanaan. Kansallislaulu Vriisiksi 1. Dar ar en dejlig land, det står med spredning walden nær den saltig østerstrand. Dett bergen, dalen rïser, det heter ald Nordmark og det er den land von lieb. 2. Hïl kong og fædreland, hïl allen norreborgen vem værker vad hïn kan! Vår står Nordmark skal verdure så læng som bergen toppen spejlar i vågen blå! Suomeksi 1. Siellä on ihana maa, valtavine metsineen, lähellä suolaista itärantaa. Sen vuoret, laaksot kohoaa, sen on nimeltään vanha Nordmark ja se on rakkauden maa. 2. Tervehdi kuningasta ja isänmaata, tervehdi jokaista pohjalaista jotka tekevät kaikkensa! Meidän suuren Nordmarkimme tulee kestää niin pitkään kuin heijastuvat vuorten huiput sinisistä aalloista! Englanniksi 1. There is a lovely land which stands with spreading forests near the salty eastern shore. Its mountains, valleys rise, its name is old Nordmark and it's the land of love. 2. Hail king and fatherland, hail every north citizen who is doing the best he can! Our great Nordmark shall endure as long as the mountains' tops do reflect in the blue waves Lähteet Luokka:Valtiopeli 14 Luokka:Valtiot Luokka:Alueet Luokka:Luettelo valtioista Luokka:Valtiopeli 15 __EIOSIOMUOKKAUSTA__